


It's Just Not As It Seems- First Year

by Maybe_Its_Not_Me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Original Plot, Other, first year, full on story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_Its_Not_Me/pseuds/Maybe_Its_Not_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is the Harry Potter books/ films but told from a different perspective, read inside for better description)<br/>Stella Williams is a witch, and this is her first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.</p><p>Sorry if younger years are a bit uneventful, but they will get better as more stuff happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story,  
Just as a quick introduction, I will tell you about the story.  
This will be an original storyline which will link directly to the Harry Potter story line. It is about an original female character, it will have friendship, romance (in the later years) and dark secrets. Im trying to make it like a proper story, so the chapters and books will be relatively long, and as I said, will cross over with the original Harry Potter books/ films.  
Please enjoy!!


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter chapter, think of it as an opening to a new world!

**-Spring 1990-**

A pretty auburn haired girl, at the age of 10, sat in her window seat gazing over the London morning. The sun was just peaking over the high-rise buildings, creating almost golden rays of light on her bedroom floor.

Though it was only around seven o'clock in the morning, she still sat in anticipation of what would happen today. Though it was obvious by her family line, and previous shows of talent, she was still anxious to receive a letter to the well-known school of witchcraft and wizardry; Hogwarts.

By seven thirty, the TV was faintly playing the morning BBC news from the downstairs living room, notifying her that her mother had woken. Though with a rather large house, sound still travelled fast.

_'Only half an hour 'till the daily post!'_ She thought with a hint of nervousness, her hands fiddling with the oversized tartan pyjama trousers. The morning rush hour was now fully in place, with a mixture of bikes, red buses and the common grey Volvo, all honking their horns. This always fascinated her, the way of the muggles. Every day, as if on cue, they will start flooding the streets with their vehicles for a few hours, then vanishing to their work. It always made her wonder why they could not just simply go a few minutes earlier to beet all this hassle! And that was how the next half-an-hour was spent. She was completely transfixed by the muggle world, that she almost missed the brown owl dropping the post into the post-box. But she noticed.

Her heartbeat rose a few, but she tried to stay calm, taking the first steps back onto the bedroom floor. She once again lay in her bed, as if asleep, for almost five minutes before the soft click of the door caught her attention. "Happy birthday darling." The soft voice of her mother said, embracing her daughter. "Something came in the post for you!"

At this she quickly turned, and sat up.

"I knew that would get your attention."

Her mother was 37, but looked 27 with a thin physique, and pale skin. Her mother had darker hair than her daughter, but they shared the same dark eyes. The slender woman had a letter in hand. It was from Hogwarts. She felt relived, this is what she had been waiting for. The letter itself was in a typical cream parchment, addressed to her. The read wax "H" stamp sealed the envelop, and was quickly torn from its previous position.

Once opened, her mother urged "read it!"

"If you insist..." A smile grew on her face,

_"Dear miss. Stella R.G. Williams,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment."_

_Stella let out a small laugh and read in small print voice, "Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall'_ Will you be there to take me mum?"

Her mother sighed, and shook her head, "You know I'm busy dear, but I'll take you to diagon alley, like I promised!" She gave a hopeful look.

"Alright then." Stella gave into a hug, so pleased that she had got into Hogwarts. This would be the begging of her life, and she couldn't wait.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward friendship beginnings, and shopping.

**_-Summer 1990-_ **

 

Stella had been to Diagon alley countless times before, but every time the quaint, quirky shops never failed to intrigue her. Even having Grown up with magic all around, it never failed to amaze her, as she ran excitedly from shop to shop, gazing through the window. Like a child at a sweet shop. The faint smell of hazelnuts lingered in the air, and reminded her of Christmas. 

Each shop was individual, with the tatty, slightly dusty Olivanders; which had an elegant black border, and gold lettering all with a fine layer of dust. Then there was Broomstix, always with the latest model in the front window, attracting almost every young wizard and witch in a ten meter radius. Although there were many shops, but her favourite by far was the Junk Shop. Though named so, Stella always found a gem within the pile of... Well, junk! Each time walking away with something new, something obscure, something fascinating. Diagon alley was by far more interesting than Nocturnal alley, which was her mother’s favourite lane. 

With an almost jog up the cobble street, Stella finally reached Gringots Bank: a large stone structure, with a circular platform entrance surrounded by pillars. Inside a giant what seemed like diamond chandelier hung from a large skylight (large enough to even fit a dragon!). On each side of this wide, marble floor, corridor sat goblins. Though they were not the pleasantest of creatures, to look at or be with, the bank was just infested with them. 

Once the transaction was done, the shopping began; first stop: Ollivanders. 

 

The door creaked open, reviling an empty shop, with walls full of wand boxes and dust. An elderly man rose to greet them. 

"Your first wand?" He asks, glasses on top of his straggly grey hair.

Stella nods eagerly, but stands close to her mother, who takes a deep sigh. "Ooh ooh, try this one..." 

 

He handed stellar a slightly tattered forest green box, she immediately took off the lid, and held the smooth long wand in her hand, it had a slight pattern at the end but was otherwise plain. 'It just doesn't feel right...' She thought.

"Very nice, pure beech wood, Phoenix feather, give it a try!" The elderly man rushed out in excitement. 

 

Stella gave a small flick of the wand, but only a small blue mist appeared, then vanished into the air. She gave a sigh of frustration.  

"Maybe not..." Ollivander gave a sigh   of dismay, before rushing off to the back to grab another box, "Holly wood, veela hair." Passing it to her.

 

Once again she gave it a slight flick, pointed at a lamp, which aptly exploded. Several wands, and several failed attempts later, Stella was ready to cry, (in sadness or anger) nothing was working! Ollivander looked tired out, and her mother was leaning on the counter with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Stella was embarrassed, and ever so slightly angry. 

As Ollivander went to the back of the shop again, she squeezed closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. _'Why can't there be one good wand!_ ' She thought, letting out her anger through thought, and clenching of fists. There was a sudden thump. 

A wand had fallen.

Ollivander immediately went to pick it up. Stella looked at the amused look which had appeared on her mother’s face, confused. 

"Very nice..." Ollivander placed the wand in her hands. "Unicorn core, maple wood, interesting combination." 

The wand was interesting, it was not smoothed over like the others, but as if it had been plucked strait from a tree. To the unknowing eye, it would look like a simple branch. Very interesting indeed.

Stella gave a small flick, for the tenth time, but this time it was different. The once exploded lamp seemed to put itself back together again. She smiled brightly, and looked over at her mother, who returned the smile.

"We'll take that one then!" She said.

                          -:-

Next was too Magical Menagerie, to get a pet for the first year. This wouldn't be a hard job as Stella had had her heart set on a black cat ever since she was little. However, outside the shop, her mother met an old acutance. 

There was, what seemed like, a whole family just outside of the shop: a ginger, short woman with a motherly look about her. Two identical, ginger twins eagerly debating something. Finally an older ginger, who seemed particularly bored. They all wore somewhat tattered clothes, and carried second-hand books. Despite all this, a real homely feel was radiated from them. 

"Aww, so this is young Stella? I haven't seen you since you were just learning to walk!" She was engulfed by a warm, loving hug, which slightly took her aback. 

Once released from the caring grip, she looked up and smiled at the woman. 

"She has grown into a lovely young woman hasn't she?" Stella's mother announced, proudly. "How's about we go to the three broomsticks for a quick catch-up?" 

"Yes, I'm sure the twins can show Stella what she needs. Just finished their first year you know!" The ginger woman walked off with the eldest, and it seemed the two were in a competition of whose child was the most accomplished. Stella felt as if she had been abandoned. 

"What do you need to get then?" A voice caused her to turn, and face the two identical gingers, who she now knew to be a year above her. 

"Uhm... I- I don't even know you?" This came out as more of a question than intended, wondering why her mother had left, when they were meant to be spending this time together. 

"I'm Fred!" One said.

"And I'm George!" Their voices were happy, and similar in tone, but not exactly the same. Standing side by side with smirks plastered on their faces, this slightly intrigued Stella. 

"I'm Stella, for star, I was just gonna get my pet from the Menagerie." 

"Alright, come with us!" They said in sink, turning and entering the shop, with Stella following just behind. They seemed to walk with great confidence, and an air of joy was about them. 

Inside the shop, it was partially filled with first years, eagerly looking at their new pets. The air was a-brim with purrs, hoots and exited chattering. 

"So Stella for star-" 

"What have you got in mind?" The twins asked, making her smile, they were defiantly odd. 

"I was hoping to get a black cat." 

"Then right over here m' lady!" The one who she thought to be Fred lead her over to the section with many cats, all different colours and sizes. 

"You know what they say about black cats George?" Her suspicions were confirmed. 

"I do Fred, their purr-fect!" This earned a laugh, which seemed to be the thing they were looking for, seeming satisfied. 

Each twin lent on the wall either side of her, as she searched the pen for a black cat, then she saw it. 

A small, pure black cat was climbing on top of the scratching post, before jumping off again and circling round. The shop worker got her out of the pen, and gave her to Stella. It was perfect. The small cat had black fur, and bright green eyes, she purred at the comfort at being held. 

 _'Matilda'_ , Stella thought, ' _I'm going to_ _call you Matilda.'_

"How much?"

"Quick decision there!" George said.

"You sure you don't want a rat-" Fred continued.

"I heard they’re rather-" George interrupted.

"A- nawr- able!" They finished together. 

"You guys are hilarious." Stella replied, trying to keep up the sarcasm, but failing and laughing earning to more laughs. 

"That will be 9 galleons please." The shop assistant stated.b

Stella handed over the money, exiting the shop happily with her new cat. They went back down the alley to Flourish and Blotts were the twins assisted her in purchasing the right books for the next year, and a few extra they thought as necessary (such as Charms You Never Learnt In School and How To Get Out Of Detentions With Magic). Before making their way to the Three Broomsticks. It was a modest pub, in an old Tudor building, always with at least five people in there. 

They spotted the older Weasley and their mothers still chattering away. As they approached, the older gave a look of relief, as if he couldn't wait to get out of the pub. As soon as the ginger mother saw them, she stood up.

"All done are we?" She smiled, and messed up one of the twin’s hair, earning a displeased look and a laugh from the other. "Well great timing, we ought to get back to your farther."

"Yes, and I need to get back to work." Stella's mother imputed.

"Mum!"

"You know work is busy darlin'." She said turning, "Well it's been great catching um Molls."

"You too, hope to see you around, and we'll help her to the platform."

"Thanks once again."

Both woman started to head their own ways, but before the children followed the twins waved and said "See you, Stella for star!" 

Stella smiled. Hogwarts was really seeming like a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Catching up with her mother, she asked: "Are we going home now? I still need to get my uniform." 

"Listen." The slender woman stopped, just outside of the pub. The cars racing past, and pedestrians walking on their way. She looked straight into the daughters’ eyes. "There's a lot you don't know Stella, but soon you will. I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but it will be worth it. You'll be happy at Hogwarts, I was. I wish I could be there for you, but I just can't."

"Mum?" Tears were forming, and the anxiety was growing within her.

"Just listen to me Stella," she bent down, and took her hands. "I know you're not a kid any more, but what I do... You will find out soon. It may be a few months, or years, but you'll thank me for it. Enjoy your time at school, please, because the world is just not as it seems. Fate will lead you places you don't want to go.  Things will change pretty soon." She stood up again. "C'mon we've got to get home." 

' _The world is just not as it seems? What does that mean?'_

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
